


Here There Be Dragons

by Rohirrim_Writer



Series: Dungeons, Dragons, and Oh No We're Dating [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, F/M, Human Olaf (Disney), Human Sven (Disney), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohirrim_Writer/pseuds/Rohirrim_Writer
Summary: This is a drabble for an upcoming Dungeons and Dragons AU, where both sides of game play will be showcased.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Dungeons, Dragons, and Oh No We're Dating [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Here There Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was feeling really crappy, so I apologize for an errors, but enjoy this sneak peak into the up and coming DnD AU featuring Human Ranger Kristoff and Dragon born Barbarian Anna...among others....

“Throw your axe!” The ranger called from his vantage point on the ridge. In the valley below the barbarian looked up at the sound of his voice.

“What?” She called back, looking up at him. He’s standing directly in front of the sun, to give him battle advantage, and when she looks at him she’s momentarily blinded. 

“Throw.Your. Axe.” He yelled, with hands cupped round his cheeks. She looked back to her attacker, but she stumbled blindly now. 

“I can’t see!” She cried helplessly. 

“Oh, for the love-” He launched himself over the edge of the outcropping and onto the back of the goblin. It took two well aimed thrusts of his dagger for the beast to fall to the ground. 

“Yay! Good hit!” Kristoff groaned and pulled his bloody dagger from the fallen body of the creature. He tried to ignore the woman following behind, but it’s difficult to ignore a 6’6” dragon born. 

“It would have been your good hit if you would have  _ thrown the axe _ .” He said as he looted the bodies of the fallen. There’s little more than a few gold and some primitive weapons anything of value would be at their keep. 

“Oh, that’s what you were trying to say. I thought you were telling me to ‘thoroughly aim’. I was waiting to get a good shot. I mean if I missed, whoo-whee, can you imagine? I’d be weaponless!” He stopped to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. 

“You have a broadsword.” He spoke slowly. He turned to point at the thing around her waist.

“I do? Oh ya, huh! I always forget about that one.” She took it from it’s sheath to twirl it around haphazardly. Kristoff took a few steps backward. 

“You’re a 300 lb dragon with claws. Even if you did you could still beat them.” He pointed out helpfully. With any luck, she’d remember that before the campaign was over. 

“Killing something with my bare hands just feels so dirty though, you know?” Kristoff sighed, giving up on making her see even an ounce of reason.

“No, I don’t.” He was a skilled mountaineer and preferred solitude. This was the opposite of solitude. At least she wasn’t the bard.

“Maybe I should get a bow! I think I was meant for long-range weapons.” Kristoff raised his hands to the sky in mock plea. Why him. They laughed in his face. 

“You’re a barbarian, you’re made to berserk. You don’t need a bow and arrow.” She had yet to do anything but make friends with every inn-keeper, blacksmith, and town guard they came upon.

“But I would look so neat! Can’t you imagine! I bet I could get one like yours with antlers and everything.” He’d never met a dragon born as docile before. She had an air of innocence about her. What point was the weapon she had if she wouldn’t even use it?

“No, you can’t, I made this.” He’d spent weeks tracking the reindeer, and then months waiting for the proper season for it to shed its antlers, and tracking them down when he had. There was nothing like it in this world. 

“Then you could make one for me!” In her excitement she reached out to put her hands on his shoulders and he recoiled. 

“No I can’t.” He brushed off his tunic and turned to walk away, back towards camp, and the others. 

“I guess we’d have to go pretty far north to find a reindeer anyway.” She sounded dejected, the normally melodic tone to her voice was gone. 

“We can see about getting your axe blessed the next time we find a jeweller though. Maybe they can put in some opaleye or something.” He didn’t know why he said it, especially because she perked right up when he did. 

Three hundred pounds of dragon flesh came bounding into him at full force, knocking him to the ground. 

“Thank you Kristoff!” He pushed her off and rolled out from under her. He panted with exertion at the feat. 

“I said we would see! You might not even have the gold for it.” He bent over to fix his belt. 

“It doesn’t matter it’s the thought that cou-” When she didn’t finish her sentence he looked up to find her place in front of him empty. 

“Anna?” He called out with no answer. He pulled out his weapon and prepared to go search for her. 

“Anna where are you?” His question was answered by a bone shaking roar behind him. He turned to see Anna atop a goblin, axe buried deep in his skull.

She turned at the sound of his voice. He can see the battle rage in her eyes. She doesn’t recognize him, won’t stop. 

“Anna.” He warned. “Anna it’s me.” He didn’t want to use the weapon in his hands, but he will if he had to, to protect his own life.

“Anna!” Elsa’s voice rang out across the meadow. 

Anna blinked a few times, shaking her head to clear the battle fog, before turning to the familiar face. 

“Oh Elsa! Did you guys find anything?” They both completely ignored him, standing a few feet away and confused. 

“Ya, a goblin keep, you didn’t encounter any did you?” Anna looked down at the hilt of the axe in her hands as if seeing it for the first time. She pulled it from the corpse with a grimace. 

“Uh-ya. Ya we did.” This was going to be a long campaign. 


End file.
